Junmyeon Comes To Eat
by myunggish
Summary: Junmyeon, lelaki yang tidak dapat berhenti mengecap mulutnya ini secara mengejutkan terjebak ke dalam lika-liku cinta dengan CEO perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, setelah ia mendonorkan darah langkanya kepada adik sang CEO. Akankah ia dapat keluar dari labirin cinta itu? Ataukah selamanya ia akan terjebak di dalamnya? A Krisho fanfic's here with Jessica as Kris's lil sis xD
1. Chapter 1

Title : Junmyeon Comes To Eat (Shan Shan Comes To Eat/Shan Shan Lai Zi AU)

Cast : Kim Junmyeon, Kris Wu, Jessica, more casts will reveal at the next chapter ~

Rate : PG13/Teen

Disclaimer : I do not own the idea of this fanfic, the idea is Guman's, I only rewrite it into Krisho version. I do not own the casts either, they're themselves.

.

.

.

Prologue

Deringan ponsel di tengah malam kali ini benar-benar dapat membangunkan Kim Junmyeon yang baru melewatkan tiga jam tidurnya. Dengan terkantuk-kantuk pria malang itu menekan tanda hijau pada ponsel berlayar lebar miliknya.

Seorang pria bergumam cepat di sambungan telepon itu, "Kim Junmyeon, cepat ambil _coat_mu, rapikan rambutmu seadanya dan pakai sepatumu dengan cepat, lalu turun dari lantai tiga apartementmu itu, karena saat ini kau harus datang ke _Seoul Hospital_. Kami telah menyiapkan mobil di pintu _apartement_mu. Kami harap kau bergegas melakukan instruksi kami."

Setelah telepon itu terputus, Junmyeon mengerjabkan matanya, memandang heran kearah book cabinet miliknya yang tersusun rapi. "Aneh, ini kan di Seoul. Siapa yang sakit? Seingatku Baekhyun baik-baik saja tadi sebelum aku pamit tidur. Keluargaku juga tak mungkin datang ke Seoul pada pagi buta semacam ini."gumamnya.

Namun apapun yang terjadi, Junmyeon tetap mengambil _coat_nya, memakai sepatu _boots_nya, untuk menghalangi udara awal musim dingin, dan dengan langkah seribu ia berjalan menuruni tangga hingga akhirnya tiba di pintu masuk _apartement_nya.

"Kim Junmyeon ssi?"seorang pria berjas hitam menundukkan kepalanya yang dibalas dengan tatapan heran Junmyeon.

"Nde, itu aku. Hmmm, nu.."

Pria itu memotong pertanyaan Junmyeon, "Silahkan masuk karena Nona Jessica sedang dalam keadaan gawat saat ini."

"Ehh?" Junmyeon dengan pasrah memasukin sedan berwarna hitam itu, dengan pertanyaan tentang siapakah Jessica itu yang memenuhi otaknya.

.

.

.

"Kim Junmyeon ssi!"kali ini pria dengan jas necis menyambutnya, matanya bengkak, seperti kelelahan. Junmyeon lagi-lagi menatapnya aneh. Siapa pula pria ini? Belum selesai Junmyeon memikirkan siapa yang menyambutnya, datang pria lain—kali ini lebih tinggi, dengan setelan jas yang terlihat mahal pula, menatapnya tajam, garis rahangnya tegas, tulang hidungnya yang mancung membuat penampilannya semakin sempurna.

"Junmyeon ssi, saat ini adikku Jessica sedang menghadapi operasi Caesar untuk mengeluarkan keponakanku dari rahimnya. Kau bergolongan darah AB dengan resus negatif, bukan begitu? Jika benar, tolong bantu adikku. Saat ini rumah sakit kekurangan stock darah AB resus negatif, maukah kau menyumbangkan sedikit darahmu demi kelangsungan hidup adik dan keponakanku?"

Junmyeon dengan pandangan herannya, mengangguk. "Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Katakan."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan aku?"

"Ahhh, masalah itu."pria pertama yang menyambutnya menjawab. "Junmyeon ssi, kau bekerja di WooNam Corp bukan? Hmm, pria di sebelahku ini adalahnya Kris Woo, CEO dari WooNam Corp."

"Ehh?"pupil mata Junmyeon membesar seketika. "Astaga, choseonghamnida! Maafkan aku sajangnim, karena tidak mengenali anda."ia berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya.

"Cepatlah ke dalam daripada kau membungkukkan badanmu dengan tak berguna di sini. Karena nyawa adikku, bergantung pada darahmu hari ini."

.

.

.

Continue or Delete?

Well, lagi-lagi aku ngeremake drama mandarin lagi buat dijadiin fanfic T^T

Hmm…..ini benernya chapter 1 udah ada di laptop aku, cuman aku masih ragu buat ngepostnya ~

Aku butuh pendapat kalian, aku perlu ngelanjutin ini apa enggak nih? Kalo iya, aku bakal post secepatnya~

Thanks ya all ~

Semoga responnya positif! Hehehehehe

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Junmyeon terjaga dari tidurnya dan terkejut melihat sekelilingnya. Dengan mata menyipit, ia memaksakan diri untuk menatap ke segala penjuru ruangan. "Rumah sakit…. Jadi aku tidak bermimpi mendonorkan darahku ya."gumamnya sembari mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa nyeri.

"Kim Junmyeon."suara itu membangunkan lamunan Junmyeon. Dengan gerakan lamban, lelaki bertubuh pendek itu menolehkan kepalanya, dan sesegera mungkin memelolokkan matanya setelah melihat pria tertampan di kantornya, sedang menungguinya yang tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kau?"tunjuk Junmyeon.

"Ya, ini aku, Oh Sehun."

"_Hmm_, _kayaknya_ aku belum bangun dari tidurku."Junmyeon menyubit pipi kirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya mengaduh. "Astaga….. Ini nyata… Astaga…. Bagaimana bisa _Cool_ Hun berada di tempat tidurku pagi ini. Astagaaaaa!"dengan panik ia menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan, dan tanpa sengaja ia melirik jam tangan miliknya –yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. "Astaga! Aku _telat_ masuk!"sekali lagi Junmyeon dengan paniknya merapikan diri, dan pada akhirnya, _brak_ –terjatuh dari kasur rumah sakit yang tinggi itu.

Sehun berdecak sebelum akhirnya menertawai Junmyeon dan membopong tubuh mungilnya kembali ke tempat tidur. "Tenanglah, Kris _gak_ akan setega itu membiarkan orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa adiknya, pergi bekerja beberapa jam setelah mendonorkan darah. Apalagi dengan darah pandamu itu."

"Ja…jadi aku diijinkan membolos hari ini?"Junmyeon mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Berterima kasihlah kepada Kris atas hal itu."

"Hmm…. Jadi semalam aku mendonorkan darahku untuk adik _sajangnim_?"

Sehun mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Jessica baru saja bangun dari tidurnya setelah operasi. Saat ini dia sudah dipindah ke ruangan di samping kamarmu ini."

Junmyeon mengedarkan pandangannya lagi, dan baru saja menyadari bahwa ia berada di dalam kamar kelas VIP, "_Ohmy_, kamar ini pasti mahal _banget_."

"_Cckkk_, ini bagian dari fasilitas yang kau dapatkan atas jasamu terhadap keluarga Woo."

"_Hmm_, kalo begitu, bisakah aku bertemu dengan sajangnim sekarang? Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasihku kepadanya."

Sehun berpikir sejenak. "_Kayaknya_ Kris baru _aja_ _balik _ke kantor, tapi kau bisa menemui Changmin hyung di ruangan Jessica."

"_Hmm_, bisakah anda menemaniku ke sana? Hmm, saya…"

"Takut untuk menemui Changmin hyung sendirian."

Junmyeon mengangguk.

"_Kka_." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau pasti masih pusing karena kehilangan banyak darah. Biar aku yang menggandengmu."

Junmyeon kembali mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Sehun. Dengan hati-hati ia turun dari ranjangnya.

"Ah, dan jangan seformal itu padaku. Di kantor memang aku atasanmu, tapi kedudukan kita di luar kantor, _kan_ sama."ujar Sehun sambil menggandeng Junmyeon menuju kamar adik dari bossnya itu. "Panggil _aja_ aku Sehun."

"Nde Sehun _ssi_."

Sehun mengetuk kamar berpintu biru pucat itu sebelum akhirnya Changmin membukanya. "Oh! Kau rupanya Sehun-ah."ia melebarkan bukaannya dan terkejut melihat Junmyeon yang berada di gandengan Sehun. "Ah, ada Junmyeon _ssi _juga rupanya. Ayo masuk! Sica baru _aja_ tidur lagi setelah dokter Jang menyuntiknya."

Sehun segera menggiring Junmyeon duduk di sofa yang berada di samping ranjang Jessica. "Dari tatapan matamu, sepertinya kau tak mengenal Changmin hyung, eh Junmyeon-ah?"

"_Eung_.."

"Dia _General Manager_ Shim, adik ipar –yang sebenarnya lebih tua dari Kris Woo, sajangnim kita."

_"Astaga, aku berada di antara para petinggi WooNam!"_rutuk Junmyeon dalam hati. Ia meringis, memandang Sehun dan Changmin bergantian. "Errr… Selamat untuk kelahiran…."

"Putra pertama"sahut Changmin.

"Ah iya, putra pertama anda, _General Manager_ Shim."

"Terima kasih banyak, Junmyeon _ssi_. Jika tak ada kau, entah bagaimana nasib Sica semalam."

"Jangan sungkan padaku, _General Manager-nim_."Junmyeon berulang kali membungkukkan badannya. "Mendonorkan darah untuk orang yang membutuhkan bukan masalah besar bagi saya. Oh saya harus memberikan hadiah untuk nona Jessica."Junmyeon lalu berlari terburu keluar ruangan tersebut dan kembali dengan menenteng tasnya. Kemudian ia melepaskan sebuah gantungan yang terbuat dari kain –nampaknya buatan tangan. "Jimat ini buatan ibuku, di luarnya terdapat tulisan tangannya. Dan di sini juga terdapat nomer teleponku. Kelak, jika Nona Jessica membutuhkan darahku, hubungi saja nomor yang ada di rajutan jimat ini. _Aracchi_?"

_Melongo_, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Changmin.

"Errr… Mungkin sudah saatnya aku mengantar Junmyeon _ssi_ pulang, bukan begitu, Junmyeon _ssi_?" Sehun dengan setengah kikuk akhirnya memecahkan kebisuan itu. Junmyeon hanya bisa mengangguk dan _nurut_ saja ketika si _Cool_ Hun itu menarik tangannya hingga ke parkiran dan memasuki mobil _built up_-nya.

_Wooooooooooosh_-

Tanpa ada pembicaraan apapun di dalam mobil, mereka akhirnya sampai juga di depan _apartement_ Junmyeon. Hell yeah, Junmyeon berkali-kali merutuk mengapa ia _freezing_ dan menurut begitu saja saat Sehun merebut ponselnya dan menyimpankan nomer telpon si Tuan _Keren_ itu.

"Bila kau ada masalah, hubungi saja aku. Kita ini rekan kerja, jadi sudah sepantasnya saling membantu." _Yah_, kira-kira begitulah alasan Sehun.

"_Nde_."balas Junmyeon dengan muka _garing_.

"Kapan-kapan kalau senggang, kita minum _bareng _bersama yang lain, _okay_?"

Junmyeon bersumpah melihat Sehun mengerling padanya. _Ok _sekali lagi, MENGERLING. Dan baru saja Junmyeon mengetahui bagaimana semua orang di kantornya begitu mengagumi si _Cool_ Hun satu ini. Dia baik –baik _banget_, mengantarnya pulang tanpa memandang statusnya yang _hmmmm_ –pegawai rendahan, berlanjut pula dengan ajakan minum _bareng_.

"_Nde. Trims_ sudah mengantarkanku pulang."ujar lelaki pendek itu.

Sehun tertawa lepas. "_Its okay, not a big problem_. _Hmm_, aku _balik_ dulu. Tidurlah cukup karena hari esok masih menunggumu di kantor_. Bye~_"

Hari itu berakhir dengan indah. Dan siapa yang tahu kalau Junmyeon memimpikan si _Cool_ Hun di malam harinya. _Duh_! Dasar Kim Junmyeon!

.

.

.

_Okay_, marilah kita mengenal lebih dalam tokoh utama kita ini.

_Ehem!_

_Hana…_

_Dul…_

_Set…_

"_Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!"bukan… ini bukan suaraku.

"_Ommaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_" iya….. ini suara Junmyeon.

Anggaplah kali ini berputar ke masa lampau. Di depan kita, seorang Kim Junmyeon dengan laptop _bututnya_, juga dengan mulut yang tak bisa berhenti mengunyah _pocky choco banana_, tengah histeris karena melihat email yang ia lihat bagaikan sebutir emas.

"OMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AKU MASUK WOONAAAAAMMM!"

_UHUK_ –dan dengan tidak elitenya ia tersedak. Salahkan saja si _pocky choco banana_ itu.

Singkat ceritanya _sih_, email itu berisi panggilan kerja ke Woonam _Enterprise_. Itu _loh_, perusahaan_ IT_ yang _beken banget_ di Korea. Junmyeon jelas kegirangan, pasalnya sebagai anak kampung –yang tinggal di _Daegu_, diterima kerja di _Seoul _itu bagaikan penambang menemukan sebutir besar emas.

Dan parahnya, Junmyeon menjadi orang pertama di desanya yang berhasil diterima kerja di perusahaan besar _macam_ Woonam ini. _Err,_ jadi _ya_ gitu _deh_, Junmyeon dilepas dengan _lebay_ oleh tetangga-tetangga dan keluarganya.

Tapi Junmyeon sendiri _ga_ keberatan _tuh_, dia bangga _banget malah_. Buktinya_ tuh_ lihat sendiri, ia melompat-lompat dan menari-nari kegirangan dengan adik wanitanya. Semoga saja dia kembali waras saat tiba di _Seoul_. _Ckk_!

.

.

.

_Habis_ dari Kim Junmyeon_, yuk_ menengok pemeran utama kita yang satu lagi. _Ehem_, kenalin _aja nih_ namanya Kris Woo. Bapaknya orang China, ibunya orang Kanada keturunan Korea. Jadi kenapa dia bisa _nyasar_ ke Korea, _ya_ karena ada pengaruh ibunya ini. _Duh_!

Cowok tinggi ini tinggal sendirian di apartementnya yang terletak di _Gangnam_.

Iya, _Gangnam_. Kalian _ga_ salah baca kok.

Sebutlah cowok setengah _bule_ ini kaya banget. Kurang apa coba, udah kaya, ganteng, tinggi pula! Mungkin _bakal _lebih sempurna lagi kalo dia punya pacar.

Kalian _ga_ salah baca lagi kok. Kris _emang_ jomblo. Jomblo aja _loh_ ya, ga pake ngenes!

_Yakali_ cowok seganteng itu dibilang jones.

"Sehun-ah!" yang ini suara Kris nih. Berat _banget_, seksi _abis_ gitu _lah_ kalo didengerin.

Sehun yang di seberang_ line_ telepon cuma bisa menggerutu. _Abisnya_, sahabat sekaligus bosnya ini _ga_ punya aturan banget_ sih_ nelpon di pagi buta.

"_Hmm_? Kurang kerjaan_ banget_ nelpon pagi buta gini _sih_!"gerutu Sehun.

_"Sorry then."_

_"Nops."_

_"Sehun-ah, I needs your help."_

_"What for?"_

"Selidiki Naver Ent, _I'm gonna buy that company today_."

"_WHAT_?!"

Gila? Jelas! Kris Woo ini ambisius _banget_. Saking ambisiusnya _sih_ sampe bikin Sehun _ngumpat-ngumpat _dalam berbagai bahasa. Tapi siapa bisa mengalahkan si bos _sih_?

Jawabannya…adalah…. Jessica Woo!

Dia itu adik ceweknya Kris yang suuuuuuuuuuuuuuupeeeeeeeeeeeer manis. Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuupeeeeeeeeeer manja! Tapi emang Kris suka _kok_ manjain dia.

"_Oppa_! Jangan bawa-bawa Changminnie dalam perjanjianmu dengan Naver siang ini! Aku tak mau ditinggalkannya sendiri di rumah sakit." nah kalau Jessica sudah bersabda_ kayak_ gini _sih_, Kris susah untuk _meng-tidak-kan_.

_"But…"_

_"No but!"_

_"Aishh."_

.

.

.

Jadi akibat sikap ambisius Kris, orang-orang satu kantor benar-benar kelabakan bukan main. Bagaimana tidak, Kris saja menyuruh mereka menyelidiki segala tetek bengek perusahaan _gede_ itu selama empat jam. Ulangi yah, EMPAT JAM! Kalo begini sih, rasanya seluruh karyawan WooNam cuma bisa berdoa agar gaji mereka dinaikin empat kali lipat. Itung-itung _fee_ tambahan akibat stress berlebihan.

Kalo menyebut semua karyawan _ya_, kita _ga_ bisa lupa gitu _aja _sama Junmyeon.

Iya Kim Junmyeon.

Kim Junmyeon yang pendek, _bantet_ dan suka makan itu.

Dia kan karyawan di WooNam juga.

"AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" tuh ia baru saja berteriak.

"Gimana nih gimana nihhhhhh!"itu Junmyeon lagi _tuh_. Sebenernya agak lucu sih liat ia berlari ke sana kemari dengan setumpuk dokumen, apalagi dengan tubuh _bantetnya_.

"Kim Junmyeon! Astaga, bisakah kau berlari lebih kencang lagi?"kalo yang ini Cho Kyuhyun. Itu atasan Junmyeon. Kepala seksi _Finance _yang –menurut Junmyeon paling kejam.

Kurang apa coba penderitaan Junmyeon di kantor. Seksi _Finance_ kan bagian paling banyak kerja –bahkan mereka juga menghitung berapa tissue toilet yang dipakai di kantor ini, berapa kopi dan gula yang tersedia di pantry, yang mungkin menurut kebanyakan orang itu _ga_ penting. Ditambah Cho Kyuhyun yang dijuluki setan besar dan, ada juga Minah, yang –

"Setengah jam yang sia-sia untuk _memphotocopy_ semua dokumen itu, Kim Junmyeon."baru saja aku akan mengatakan ia bermulut pedas, tapi bibirnya lebih dulu mengeluarkan ocehan pedasnya.

Tapi bukan salah Junmyeon juga _kok_, dia kan karyawan baru, wajar saja ia _semacam_ diospek gitu _lah_ oleh orang-orang kantornya. Bukan salah Junmyeon juga yang pada akhirnya menurut saja saat ia diminta _memphotocopy_ bagian karyawan lain.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."kali ini Junmyeon membungkukkan badannya. Sungguh kasian kalau kita melihat langsung.

Tapi untungnya Junmyeon tidak merasa hari ini adalah hari penghabisannya, pasalnya saat ia akan menuju kantor _Executive Chief_ di lantai 23, ia malah disapa oleh –_ehem_ Oh Sehun. Benar-benar Oh Sehun, yang punya panggilan_ Cool_ Hun itu. Yang kemarin baru saja mengantarnya pulang itu. Bohong bila Junmyeon bilang ia tidak terpesona oleh senyuman Sehun_. Siapa juga sih, yang bisa mengabaikan senyuman manis dan ganteng itu?_

"Kim Junmyeon!"Sehun benar-benar berteriak setelah memberikan senyum lima jarinya kepada Junmyeon. Ia sendiri dikerubuti oleh para wanita yang sibuk memberinya sesuatu –karena ia sendiri terlihat memegang tas berisi kopi, sandwich, bahkan coklat mahal.

"Cool Hun!"Junmyeon balas berteriak. Bodohnya, ia tak sadar kalau seluruh wanita yang mengerubuti Sehun di _lift_ itu, sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau mau kemana dengan setumpuk dokumen itu?"

Ingatkan Junmyeon untuk tidak tersenyum bodoh lagi di depan Sehun.

"Eeh, aku akan memberikan ini kepada Executive Chief Kim."

Kali ini Sehun merebut dokumen di tangan Junmyeon. "Kebetulan sekali, aku memang akan ke ruangannya. Dokumen ini, biar aku saja yang bawa. Tetapi sebagai gantinya –"ia kemudian memindahkan tas di tangannya ke jangan Junmyeon. "Tolong bawakan ini ke meja sekretarisku."

Matilah kau, Kim Junmyeon. Kau benar-benar terjebak dengan pesona Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Sayangnya kebahagiaan Junmyeon tak bertahan lama, karena setelah ia mengantar tas berisi pemberian para fans _Cool _Oh ke meja sekretarisnya, ia segera saja disambut dengan lolongan tajam Cho Kyuhyun di ruangannya.

"Siapa yang mengerjakan laporan akhir _Naver_ ini? Bagaimana bisa ada selisih sebesar satu koma seperti ini?!"

Keempat teman Junmyeon yang lainnya –Kyungsoo, Jinri, Soojung, dan Minseok langsung menatap iba pada pria malang itu. Sedangkan satu wanita paling menyebalkan di sana –Minah, tentu saja, langsung menatap nyalang ke arahnya.

"Kim Junmyeon."desis wanita itu.

"Kau lagi?! Aku heran, selama dua minggu kau bekerja di sini, sudah banyak sekali kesalahan yang kau lakukan. Bagaimana bisa bagian HRD memilihmu ketika banyak calon yang kuajukan gagal semua?!"oh rasanya siapapun ingin menyumpal mulut besar Kyuhyun bila mendengarnya langsung.

Celakanya, setelah membentak Junmyeon habis-habisan, lelaki berumur itu segera melemparkan dokumen yang salah itu ke muka Junmyeon. Rasanya ingin sekali Junmyeon menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke kubangan lumpur.

"Junmyeon-ahh."Kyungsoo menepuk iba rekan kerjanya yang menunduk menahan sedih di mejanya.

"Ah!"kali ini Jinri yang berteriak. "Bukankah kau mengenal _Cool_ Hun?"Junmyeon sendiri heran mengapa gosip ia mengenal Sehun sudah tersebar begitu cepatnya.

"Minta tolong padanya saja."sahut Minseok.

Soojung-pun menganggukan kepalanya sembari memberikan semangat pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon memandang keempat temannya itu bergantian. "Aku akan mencoba menghubunginya."ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel _lawasnya_ dan menekan kontak Sehun. Setelah beberapa waktu yang begitu mendebarkan, toh Junmyeon lemas juga. Sehun sama sekali tidak mengangkat telponnya. "Tidak diangkat. _Ohmy—_"

"Cari saja di ruangannya. Kurasa masih ada waktu."usul Kyungsoo.

Tanpa basa basi, keempat orang itu segera mendorong tubuh Junmyeon keluar ruangan. Tentu saja Junmyeon akhirnya berlari kelimpungan kearah lift –yang ternyata tak datang juga. Ia lalu berlari menaiki tangga darurat, dengan kaki mungilnya itu ia terengah-terengah dan apesnya, setelah ia tiba di lantai 20 –dimana kantor Sehun berada, ia dihadang oleh _security_. Sehun dan sekretarisnya tak ada di tempat, kata _security_ itu.

Walaupun ia tak yakin, tapi ia memutuskan melakukan pencariannya ke lantai paling atas, tempat sang CEO berada. Entah bagaimana Junmyeon memiliki keyakinan bahwa Oh Sehun, atasan gantengnya itu sedang berada di kantor Kris Woo.

"Maafkan aku, tapi Kris sajangnim sedang ada rapat di lantai 16."kira-kira begitulah jawab Sooyoung, sekretaris Kris.

_Shit._

_You'll screw, Kim Junmyeon!_

.

.

.

Tegang, itulah yang dapat menggambarkan suasana di ruang rapat yang telah kosong itu. Betapa Junmyeon ingin mati_ aja_, sedang Kris di depannya malah _menyuekinya_, dan merapikan berkas-berkasnya dengan sangat tenang.

"Sajangnim."

Oh ingatkan Junmyeon untuk mandi setelah ini, karena tubuhnya bermandikan keringat dingin sekarang.

Kris sekali lagi, hanya menganggap keberadaan Junmyeon adalah fana.

"I..ini data yang benar. Ada kesalahan pengetikan pada dokumen yang tadi aku serahkan ke Kyuhyun-nim."Junmyeon terus menunduk tanpa menyadari Kris telah berdiri di hadapannya tanpa banyak kata. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu, tiba-tiba saja menarik dagu Junmyeon, dan membuat Junmyeon gugup setengah mati.

"_Astaga, ia mau mencekikku!"_batin Junmyeon.

"Lihat aku jika kau memang niat berbicara denganku."

_GLEK!_

Mampus kau, Kim Junmyeon!

"N….ne….Sajangnim…"Junmyeon mengangguk dengan gamang.

"Bagus."

Beruntung Kris segera melepaskan cekalannya dari dagu Junmyeon, dan meninggalkannya dengan keadaan yang….hmmm –bisa dikatakan sangat sangat _shock_. Dan mungkin saja Junmyeon benar-benar akan memotong nadinya apabila Oh Sehun, tidak menemukannya yan sedang termenung di ruangan kosong itu.

"Kim Junmyeon?"

"Aku telah mengacaukan semuanya."ujar Junmyeon dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Hah?"

Sehun mengambil dokumen yang berada di tangan Junmyeon dan memeriknya.

"Oh ini. Tak perlu khawatir _lah_. Kris sudah membereskannya sebelum rapat dimulai."

_One.._

_Two.._

_Three.._

"SUNGGUH?"Junmyeon melompat dengan muka sumringah. –benar benar melompat dan hampir saja memeluk leher Oh Sehun apabila ia tak menahan diri. "Aku tak akan dipecat kan? Sungguh?"

Sehun mengangguk lagi.

Dan, tolong berikan nafas buatan ke Junmyeon karena ia hampir saja gagal nafas saat melihat senyum menawan lelaki di depannya itu

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya kearah Junmyeon –sebelumnya ia fokus pada laptop berlogo apel di hadapannya.

"Kenapa _sih_ kau? Seperti mayat aja mukamu."

"Aku..capek….."

CKK!

Lihat bagaimana Junmyeon tergeletak tak berdaya di sofa _fluffy_ itu.

"Masalah di kantormu lagi, pasti."

"_Heung_."

"Kali ini apalagi, _hmm_? _Si_ kepala seksi bermulut pedas?"

Junmyeon menggeleng.

"Sekteraris sok kecantikan?"

Lagi-lagi gelengan.

"Aku nyaris dipecat."

"_WHAT_?!"

Belum juga Junmyeon menjawabnya dengan kata-kata, tapi… suara perut _si_ tukang makan itu berbunyi.

"_Babo_."Baekhyun menoyor teman seapartementnya itu.

Junmyeon sendiri dengan senyum bodohnya malah menimpali, "Lapar."

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin memasukkan racun tikus ke dalam mulut Junmyeon sekarang.

.

.

.

"_Ga asik_ _banget deh kalo_ mengajakmu berbelanja."

"Aku memang _ga_ pengen belanja, bodoh! Gaji pertamaku _aja _belum keluar."

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata kucingnya itu. "Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, Kim Junmyeon?!"

_GLEK!_

Junmyeon benar-benar melupakan kebaikan Baekhyun hari ini yang telah menraktirnya dengan berbagai pasta juga, _oh_, jangan lupakan kudapan manis yang sangat ia sukai itu.

Intinya _sih_, Junmyeon itu benar-benar bodoh.

"Aihh, maafkan aku lah."Junmyeon menarik-narik lengan _coat_ Baekhyun dan mengimut-imutkan suaranya.

_Malu-maluin banget, sungguh._

_KRING –_

Itu bunyi ponsel Junmyeon.

_Enggak kok_, kalian ga salah denger. _Emang_ ponselnya _aja_ yang _udah_ usang. _Plus _Junmyeon yang gaptek berat _sih_.

"Apa ma?"

_"Junmyeon-ahh!"_

Oh, itu suara yang benar-benar paling Junmyeon ingin hindari seumur hidupnya.

"Oh, bibi Chul! Apa kabar?"

Oh lihat betapa merahnya muka Baekhyun karena menahan tawanya.

"Kau ada dimana sekarang, anak nakal?! Jaejoong sudah menunggumu daritadi di depan pintu apartementmu!"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menguping di sela-sela ponsel _aja_, mengira ia tuli.

Junmyeon? Jangan ditanya _deh_. Dengan matanya yang membesar _sebola_ pingpong, ia masih _aja _mikir dan mencerna perkataan bibinya itu.

_Satu.._

_Dua.._

"_MWO_?!"

"_Pokoknya jaga Jaejoong baik-baik di sana. Seoul kan kota besar, jangan sampe deh anakku yang polos tapi pinter banget itu salah pergaulan dan–_" bla bla bla bla bla.

Junmyeon _sih_ masa bodoh dengan perkataan lanjutannya. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah, kakak sepupunya, ada di Seoul. _TUHAN! SEOUL! Gimana bisa sih?!_

"Jaejoong hyung ada di Seoul."kata Junmyeon yang lemas seketika setelah menutup telpon interlokal dari bibinya yang cerewetnya super itu.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya, bodoh!"

_Aww_, lagi-lagi kepala kosong Junmyeon jadi korban toyoran tangan Baekhyun.

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo ketika teman seapartement bodohnya itu berlari terburu-buru hingga meninggalkan belanjaannya yang terjatuh.

.

.

.

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"Kau dengar suara itu?"bukan, ini bukan suara Junmyeon.

"_Hmm_."ini juga bukan suara Baekhyun.

_Dilogika aja sih_, mana mungkin Junmyeon dan Baekhyun rela mengorbankan waktu mereka untuk bermain basket? Badan pendek gitu, _ga_ mungkin _banget_ rasanya mereka bisa memainkannya. Bisa mendribble bola aja udah syukur.

Jadi siapakah yang berbicara?

Aduh, _kepo_ banget _deh_!

_Ehehehe_, bercanda _lah_.

_Yap_, betul! Mereka tidak lain tidak bukan adalah, Kris Woo dan Oh Sehun!

_Ga usah_ melongo _gitu_, Kris dan Sehun cuma main basket _kok_. Kebetulan _aja sih_ lapangannya _deketan_ sama apartement dua _cowok _pendek itu.

"Apa yang dilakukan si bantet itu di sini?"

_Ouch_! Perkataan yang menyakitkan, duhai Tuan Woo!

"Dia _kan _emang tinggal di _deket_ sini."Sehun _sih_ masih santai _aja tuh_ mendribble bola oranyenya.

"Kau bercanda." Kris kali ini merebut bola itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Bagian mananya aku bercanda?"Sehun berhenti depan di depan sahabatnya itu. "Aku _aja nemuin_ lapangan ini _pas_ _nganterin_ dia pulang kemarin."

Kris langsung aja menatap tajam sahabatnya yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu.

"Cari lapangan lain besok."dan dengan _entengnya _dia terduduk di tepi lapangan.

"_Hmm_, maaf Tuan Woo, tapi rasa-rasanya anda sudah gila."

Sehun menatap Kris.

Kris-pun balas menatap Sehun.

Jadi perang _death glare_ gitu _deh_.

"Cari saja sendiri sana!"Sehun melemparkan bola oranye itu tepat kearah dada bidang Kris.

_Ouch_, hampir saja! Untung Kris menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Aku _ga_ mau si pendek itu _tau _aku berpakaian seperti ini, _magnae_!"

"_Ya_! Ini di luar kantor! _Jaim_ banget kau jadi orang."

"Pokoknya aku _ga_ mau, bertemu dengan siapapun di luar kantor dengan gaya seperti ini."

_Ckk!_

"Pokoknya aku juga_ ga_ mau mencarikan lapangan baru untukmu!"balas Sehun. "Ayolah, aku sudah capek untuk mengurusi hobimu bergonta-ganti lapangan ini, Kris!"

Anggap saja Kris mengiyakan, karena setelah perkataan Sehun, ia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara bass rendahnya itu. Dan alangkah senangnya Oh Sehun saat sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu untuk pertama kalinya kalah dengannya.

.

.

.

_Satu kerjaban.._

_Dua kerjaban.._

_Tiga kerjaban.._

_Empat kerjaban.._

_Ouch_! Sampai kapan kalian mau mengerjabkan mata seperti itu, Kim Junmyeon dan Byun Baekhyun?!

"Jaejoong hyung?"

Demi Tuhan, kalian harus melihat betapa pucatnya muka Kim Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku."

Segera saja Junmyeon menarik tangan sepupunya itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Baekhyun sih _ga_ mau ikut campur urusan keluarga mereka, tapi rasa _keponya_ tetap _aja_ ada. Jadi, si pendek bereyeliner tebal itu _mau-ga-mau_ mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Kenapa tidak mengabariku di hari sebelumnya kalau hyung akan datang?"cerca Junmyeon.

"Maaf. Aku sebenarnya _ga _mau kemari, tapi masalahnya besok aku sudah harus bekerja. Jadi aku akan menumpang beberapa malam di sini, sebelum aku menemukan tempat tinggalku sendiri."

"Aigoo. Aku tak masalah kau tinggal di sini, hyung. Tapi bisa saja kau _nyasar_ kan. Kalau saja kau memberitahuku, aku akan menjemputmu ke stasiun."

Jaejoong menghela nafas leganya kali ini. "Syukurlah, kupikir Myeonnie akan marah padaku."

"Sama sekali tidak."Junmyeon menepuk-nepuk bahu Jaejoong. "Jadi, bisa menceritakan bagaimana caranya kau kemari, hyung?"

"_Ehem! Aigoo Jaejoong-ahh, kau ini bagaimana bisa kalah dengan Junmyeon? Orang-orang di sekitar sini selalu mengelu-elukan kepintaranmu, kau juga tak kalah tampang dari Junmyeon pendek itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa sampai sekarang kau masih saja menetap di tempat kecil ini? Sampai kapan kau mau terbelakang terus seperti ini? Ehem_, jadi singkat ceritanya sih, aku dipaksa omma untuk mencari kerja di Seoul. Beruntung aku segera menemukan perusahaan berkembang yang sedang membutuhkan karyawan."

"Hahahahahahaha!"jangan takut, itu cuma suara ketawanya Kim Junmyeon bodoh ini kok, bukan, bukan sadako. "Hyung, aku bahkan bisa mendengar jelas suara bibi Chul saat mengomelimu!"

"Ish!"Jaejoong menyentil dahi adik sepupunya itu. "Kau juga sih! Meninggalkanku seenaknya di Daegu. Aku _kan ga_ pernah jauh darimu, Kim Junmyeon!"

"_Oh_, bahagia sekali rasanya mendengar kata-kata itu, hyung!"goda Junmyeon.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama ingin meninggalkan Daegu. Aku bosan sekali didikte oleh omma. Aku ini juga manusia, bukan boneka."

Junmyeon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Iya _sih_ hyung, aku juga pasti _ga_ akan tahan kalau ommaku seperti bibi Chul."

"Intinya, mulai sekarang aku berusaha seorang diri di sini, tanpa campur tangan dari omma sama sekali."

"Heum!"

"Hwaiting!"

Ooops!

Duo Kim itu segera melirik kearah pintu kamar.

"Ehehehehe."

Ingatkan Baekhyun kapan-kapan agar mengunci bibirnya saat akan menguping pembicaraan orang.

.

.

.

"Jadi si Junmyeon bodoh dari seksimu itu belum juga dipecat?"

Junmyeon langsung saja menghentikkan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut. Kyungsoo yang di belakangnya, hampir berkicau bila ia tak membekap mulut teman satu seksinya itu.

"Yah begitulah."itu Minah! "Padahal kemarin ia melakukan kesalahan fatal. Aku sendiri heran, bagaimana perusahan sebesar WooNam Enterprise bisa mempertahankan karyawan dari Universitas rendahan seperti dia."

"Kudengar ia akrab dengan _Cool_ Hun."

"Ya begitulah. Mungkin saja ia punya _backingan_ orang dalam, makanya bagian HRD tak berani memecatnya, Yura-ah."

"Konyol sekali. Bukannya dia bukan orang asli Seoul?"

"Entahlah. Yang pasti, dia seperti parasit di seksi_ Finance_."

Kyungsoo bersumpah, ia akan menjahit bibir Minah kalau saja ia bisa.

Dan celakanya –

"Kyungsoo yah!"suara itu mengalihkan pandangan Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, bahkan kedua wanita yang sedang bergosip di depan itu.

Sedangkan si pemanggil Kyungsoo –pria tinggi bersenyum bodoh itu tetap saja melambaikan tangannya…

.

.

.

Balkon di puncak gedung utama WooNam Enterprise adalah salah satu bagian terfavorit Junmyeon untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Suasana hatinya sedang kacau saat ini. Lihat saja, di cuaca sedingin ini, ia hanya memakai pakaian kantornya –tanpa coat! Padahal saat ini adalah awal musim dingin, dimana seharusnya salju sudah mulai turun.

**_"Hai, namaku Chanyeol, dan aku bermarga Park!"jadi itulah nama pria tinggi bersenyum bodoh itu._**

**_"Kim Junmyeon."jawab Junmyeon singkat. "Err, kalian teman lama ya?"ia kemudian menunjuk Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bergantian._**

**_"Mana mungkin! Aku orang Busan asli! Sedangkan si mata donat di depanku ini."Chanyeol menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan dagunya. "Kan orang Seoul."_**

**_"Oh."_**

**_"Tapi kami duduk berdampingan saat training kemarin."sela Kyungsoo. "Oh! Kita kan masuk bersamaan, Junmyeon-ahh. Kau training di lantai berapa?"_**

"Jadi para pegawai baru di sini harus melewati training dulu sebelum akhirnya diangkat jadi pegawai tetap."gumam Junmyeon. "Tolol, bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan masa training itu."Junmyeon kali ini memukul-mukulkan tangannya pada fondasi balkon itu.

_Apa gara-gara golongan darah?_

_Greb!_

Junmyeon tiba-tiba saja merinding karena merasakan hangatnya mantel bulu di kedua bahunya. Tidak mungkin ada setan kan di siang bolong seperti ini?

"Sebodoh ini rupanya kau, hingga melewatkan istirahat makan siang dan melamun di tengah cuaca seperti ini tanpa memakai _coat_ sama sekali?"

Junmyeon menoleh. Mata itu! Junmyeon merasa mata itu begitu meneduhkannya.

"Sajangnim.."

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kemari?"

"Ehh?"

"Kau tidak diajari saat _trainingmu_? Balkon di puncak gedung, adalah bagian terlarang. Hanya aku dan orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa mengaksesnya."

Junmyeon segera menunduk lagi.

"Aku tak pernah melewati waktu _training_, sajangnim."gumam lelaki _bantet_ itu. "Sajangnim.."ia menatap mata teduh dari petinggi WooNam itu. "Bagaimana aku bisa diterima di perusahaan sebesar ini?"

Kris mendengus. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada bagian HRD saja tentang itu?"

Kris kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Junmyeon, meninggalkan mantel bulu mahalnya di bahu lelaki pendek itu.

"Golongan darah, pasti karena itu kan?"teriak Junmyeon kali ini.

Kris berhenti sejenak, sebelum akhirnya meneruskan langkahnya, meninggalkan Junmyeon yang terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

TBC

YOSH! Seneng banget rasanya ada 8 orang reviewer di fanfic ini! Padahal baru ngepost prolognya aja

Semoga di chapter selanjutnya banyak juga ya yang ngereview, soalnya di fanficku yang Not a Flower, Nor a Mist, dikit banget yang ngereview T^T padahal yang ngefollow ada 6, tapi yg ngereview cuma 3 orang aja T^T

Anyway, panggil aku gigi aja ehehehe ~ jangan panggil thor, soalnya ambigu/?

**junjun** : menarik ya? Ehehehe makasih ya ~ ini udah update kok. Baca terus ya! Thanks a lot! /smooch/

**PikaaChuu** : iya ini udah lanjut kok xD Baca terus ya ~ /smoochjuga/

** .5011** : ini udah lanjut /toel/ semoga suka ya xD oh iya banget! pipinya mamah myeon emang cubit-able banget kkkekekekeke xD

**Guest** : sudah continue dong ~ reviewnya continue jg yawww /bow/

**Krisuho** : udah dilanjut dong xD iya ih bener! aku juga kangen banget sama moment mereka Krisho jjang!

**zahra** : udah lanjut loh ~ review selanjutnya aku tunggu jg ya? xD

**tinaYJS **: wah ada YJS yang komen! Seneng banget deh xD ini udah continue kokkkk /smooch/

**honeykkamjong** : iya ini udah lanjut kok dek/? Setujuuuuuu banget! Krisho emang lagi langka mungkin gara2 mereka udah ga ada moment yah hiks ~

So, continue lagi ato delete nih? xD


End file.
